1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device having a touchscreen. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for recognizing a touch in an electronic device having a touchscreen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of a multimedia service using an electronic device increases, the amount of information to be processed by the portable electronic device and the amount of information to be displayed increases. As a result, there is an increasing interest in an electronic device having a touchscreen in which the space thereof is more efficiently used and the size of the display unit thereof can be increased due in part to the increased efficiency over.
The touchscreen is an input/output device for performing the input and displaying information on the touchscreen. Therefore, when the electronic device includes the touchscreen for input as well as output, a separate input device such as a physical keypad is not required in the portable electronic device, which in turn permits an increase in the display area thereof.
However, since the electronic device having the touchscreen does not include a separate input device such as a keypad, the operation of such an electronic device is different from that of electronic devices having a separate input device. Accordingly, the electronic device having the touchscreen requires a separate user interface for the touchscreen because the touchscreen operates as both an input and an output.